Trapped in time
by TheBrightSun
Summary: The description of a story is inside the book. - Enjoy reading. :)
1. Prologue

**Story Description:**

This story takes place in the future, after the Fourth Great Ninja World War. Everyone lived in peace and harmony helping each other when one was in need of something. Now, fourteen years later three teams were sent on a mission to retrive a secret scroll. But what happens when on their way back home an unexpected event occurrs, which sends them straight back into the past, when Naruto and his friends where still graduating from the academy. The untold stories about their own lives will begin to reveal themselves to them in due time. There will be a lot of hardships to overcome that will not only cause a lot of pain and sadness, but also a tiny bit of happiness in their lives. Join them on their adventure as they try to find a way back home into their own time. Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own Naruto.

 **Prologue**

 _Somewhere in Konoha_

"Aahh! We're falling down! Somebody help us!" Said a certain girl with blond hair. "Somebody please tell her to stop shouting so loud into my ears! It drives me crazy!" Said a certain boy with brown and spiky hair. "Jeez, so annoying! Could you please shut up already! I'm trying to save our asses here right now and you're not helping me at all with your screaming!" Said a certain red haired girl angrily.

"Whatever, just do it quickly please! I don't want to die young! I still have a dream I need to fulfil!" Said the blond girl panicking. "So troublesome. Whose fault is it in a first place that we're stuck in this situation, anyway!" said sarcastically a certain black haired girl in a lazy voice.

"It's Kasumi's fault. Who else would be so stupid to try to open the secret scroll we were forbidden to open at all costs!" Said the red haired girl like it was the matter of a fact.

"Hey! I'm not stupid! And it's not my fault, believe it ! It's just that I found it too suspicious, that we were forbidden to open it. I mean, I didn't know it would actually suck us in. Normal scrolls don't do that! Believe it!" Said the blonde girl defending herself. "That's why they've told us **_' not to open the scroll at all costs'_** , you idiot! " Exclaimed the red haired girl angrily as she hit Kasumi on the head.

"Hey! You didn't need to hit me so hard on the head for that Akemi! It hurts, ya know!" Said now angered Kasumi.

"Yes, I did. And you deserved it fully!" Replied Akemi childly.

"No, I didn't!" Argued Kasumi.

"Yes, you did!" Said Akemi not giving in.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

 **"No, I didn't!"**

 **"Yes, you did!"**

 **"NO, I DIDN'T!"**

 **"YES, YOU DID!"**

 **"NO. I. DIDN'T."**

 **"YES. YOU. DID."**

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

They've continued to argue like that until Chiyuki stopped them by hitting both of them on the head saying: "That's enough! Stop it, will ya! We're in some serious situation right now in which both of you are not helping us with! You are only making it worse! Jeez, you're so troublesome!"

"Sorry Chiyuki!" Said both of them at the same time. "Apology accepted. However, that doesn't matter right now. We should probably think of some idea how to get out of this situation quickly. Because if we don't, we'll certainly die. And I mean every word of it." Said Chiyuki seriously.

"Actually, I have an idea." Said the brown haired boy calmly.

"Huh? You mean that you had an idea this whole time and you didn't tell us?!" Exclaimed Chiyuki angrily.

"Well... yes." Said the boy smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "And I had tried to tell you numerous times, but since you all were so busy panicking or lecturing each other no one bothered to actually pay attention and listen to me. Am I right Kuromaru?" Said the boy slightly irritated before turning to his dog beside him and patting him on the head.

"Woof, woof." Barked Kuromaru. "That's my boy," he said rufing Kuromaru's black fur.

"Oh, is that so? Then we're really sorry for not paying attention to you Masaru," apologised Chiyuki slightly ashamed of herself. "Woof, woof," barked Kuromaru. "Haha, of course you too Kuromaru. Right girls?" Asked Chiyuki turning her gaze towards Kasumi and Akemi.

"Yes, we're really sorry for not listening to you Masaru, Kuromaru." Apologised both of them in unison. "It's alright. I guess." Replied Masaru smiling. "Now I'll explain the plan since we don't have much time to waste. Listen closely, because I'll only say it once, okay?" Said Masaru seriously waiting for their agreement. "Okay." Replied all of them determined. "Alright. This is what we will do..."

 ** _Naruto's POV_**

"Naruto, get back here!" Exclaimed irritated Iruka-sensei.

"Ha ha ha! Like I would! You'll never catch me now!" I said mockingly as I sprinted down a crowded street.

It's happening again. All those villagers are staring at me with hateful expressions and ice cold glares like I should just disappear or go die in a hole. Tch'! Just you wait! I'll become a Hokage someday and then all of you will have to respect me and acknowledge me! I thought angrily as I speed up my pace.

Now I'll just turn left in the next alleyway. Just a little bit more and I'll win. But all my hopes shattered when it happened.

"Aaaaaaaaahh! I'm falliiinng! Somebody catch meeee!" Said a voice above me. When I looked up I saw a girl falling at fast pace my way. I panicked and tried to get out of the way, but I was too late because the girl already crashed into me.

"Ouch! That hurts, ya know!" I said irritably holding my forehead.

"Ouch! That hurts, ya know!" Said the girl angrily at the same time.

"Huh?" I said as I opened my eyes to look at the girl. Man was I surprised. The girl looked just like me. Well, almost. She had long blond hair, fox like whiskers on both her cheeks and blue eyes just like mines. Our clothes were also similar in colour but not in design. And lastly she had the same expression as me. It was shocking how similar we were to each other. When I came out of a shock I stood up and pointed a finger to the girl in front of me ready to say my thoughts out aloud.

"Who are you?! And why do you look so much like me? Are you perhaps copying my awesome looks? And why the hell were you falling from the sky? You could have died ya know!" I shouted angrily at the girl slightly feeling worried for her. I don't know why do I have this feeling that I should protect her or why am I worried about her at all. I mean I only met her, yet she seems so familiar to me. Like she's someone important to me in a way. Almost like a family.

Wait, what am I blabbing about? I don't have a family. Heck! I don't even have a friend. I only have the old man Hokage which is like a grandpa to me. No one else. I'm all alone in this cruel and selfish world. _Sigh_.

Great. Now I'm feeling sorry for myself. Just what the hell is happening to me?! I should be running around a village all happy and pull pranks on people just to be noticed. Because only that way I can suppress this feeling of loneliness and fear of being forgotten. Which reminds me that I should be running away from Iruka-sensei now. It would be pain in the ass if he caught me, because then I'll be forced to listen to all his lectures of how I should be at the academy learning like the other kids and don't be fooling around all the time and so on and so on. Suddenly a great pain in my head brought me out of my thoughts.

 ** _Kasumi's POV_**

"Alright. This is what we will do." Said Masaru seriously before explaining his plan. "Firstly, we're all going to take each others hand, because we don't want to get separated now, do we people?" He said while raising his left eyebrow and eyeing each one of us suspiciously. I guess that is his signal for us to take each others hands. I took Chiyuki's hand and Akemi took mines, even though I didn't like that we had to follow his orders if we wanted to survive.

"Now, does anyone of you know how to summon an animal that can fly?" Asked Masaru worriedly. I was confused. Why do we need an animal that can fly? I'm pretty sure that none of us knows that. So I spoke my question out loud. "Why do we even need an animal that can fly?"

"Well that is the point of my whole plan. You see, if we have someone who could summon dragons, birds or anything else that can fly, we could actually slow down our pace of falling and at the same time save our lives. So let me ask again, does anybody know how to summon?"

"I can. My summons are eagles and I had been taught how to summon them by my father. I've never thought it would come in handy sometime." Said Akemi surprising all of us.

"Since when did you know how to summon? You've never told us." I asked in disbelief.

"Well, you never asked and I forgot to mention it. Simple as that."

"Oh, okay. But I want details later."

"Okay, now that that's over, can we please proceed with the plan?" Asked Masaru impatiently.

"Sure, sure. Do whatever you want. Let the great Akemi save our lives."

"Oh, so now you are being sarcastic, ha?"

"So what?! Can't I be for once in my life little sarcastic?!"

"I've never said such thing, but it's weird you know."

"Why?" I asked impatiently. "Since it's not like you to be like this. That's more like Chiyuki's character. You now what I mean, don't you Kasumi." Answered Akemi.

"No, I don't know and don't want to know ether. I can say whatever I want to say as long as I feel like it." I replied stubbornly.

"Stupid." Said Akemi.

"Ugly." I replied irritated.

"Dobe." Said angry Akemi.

"Teme." I replied back.

The lightning sparks erupted between us as we glared at each other intensely. It lasted a couple of seconds when Masaru exploded. "Okay! That's enough! Kasumi cool off! And Akemi get on with your summoning! We're running out of time here!"

"Hn! It will be my pleasure. I'm finished with that idiot over there, anyway." Replied Akemi composed. "Hey! Who are you calling an idiot! I'm smarter than you!" I shouted irritated.

"Kasumi, enough! I've had it with constant quarrel with Akemi! Calm down a little, and think about your actions!" Said Chiyuki seriously while scolding me. Wow. This is my first time seeing her acting like this. It's like she's in her mother mode or something.

Anyway, I listened to her and stayed silent, while Akemi was doing hand signs for her summoning. When she finished it a poof of smoke appeared underneath us and an eagle came out of it. And by **'eagle'** I don't mean those normal ones, which are often seen in the mountains. Oh, no. This one was nothing like it. And why do you think not? Well, I'll tell you why. It's because his size went beyond that of a normal bird. It was freaking huge people! But what surprised me most was that he could actually talk!

 _Okay. This is it. We're screwed. The world's coming to an end. Firewell, my friends and people I didn't get to meet yet!_

 _Just, kidding!_ (Back to the story.)

We didn't die, thank god. Akemi saved us in a last minute. But I don't like that she was the only one in spotlight. I wanted to be, too. Oh, the fate's so cruel. I thought as I cried anime tears.

"Hey, Kasumi. A while ago you said that you were smarter than me, right?" Asked Akemi.

"Yes, I did. What's with that? I only spoke the truth." I answered confidently.

"If it's like that, then prove it to me. Show me that you are smarter than me, that is if you can. But if not, I'll call you a loser forever, deal?"

"You are playing with fire, you know that, don't you? But I'll accept your challenge and prove it to you. Just you watch."

"You are digging your own grave, but it's your decision not mine. I'm looking forward to it, though. Good luck. Oh, and one more thing," she said as she was walking up to me.

"This is a payback for earlier." She said as she stopped right in front of me. "Huh? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I meant _this_!" She said as she pushed me of a bird.

 _I was falling down._

 ** _Again._**

The last thing I heard and saw was the shouting of my two other friends and a picture of Chiyuki, which went for a jump, but luckily has been stopped by Masaru holding her back.

 _Oh, god. Here we go again._ god. I thought as I started screaming with all my might.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One:** Going through trouble_

 ** _Kasumi's POV_**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Heeeelllpp! I don't wanna dieee yet! Kami-samaaaa! Save meee!"I screamed loudly while tears were streaming down my face.

 _'Is this it? Am I out of my luck? Am I going to die here? I don't want that! I want to continue on with my life! I can't give up yet! If I can't save myself right now with my jutsu's, then the best way to deal with this situation is to strike the problem with the problem itself. Namely, the same ting I have been doing even before this. It's my only choice, anyway. Here goes nothing.'_ I thought determinedly as I prepared myself to shout out loud.

"Aaaaaaaaahh! I'm falliiinng! Somebody please catch meee!" I pleaded loud and long enough for someone to eventually notice me. As I continued to fall, the ground seemed to be getting closer and closer, until I saw an orange blur right in front of me. It looked like it was running around in circles while shouting. _Man, can't tis get any weirder._ I thought while sweat dropping. _*Sigh*_

I was so caught in my thoughts that I failed to notice I was pretty much closer to the ground than before. That is until I became aware of it, when I literally hit the person under me. Well, more or less I felt it.

My stomach hurts like hell. Just how hard is this persons head. It felt like I've been punched with an iron fist. _Mattaku_ , I can only hope not to get any bruises from it. At that time I decided to open my eyes and tell him or her something straight.

I proceeded to stand up when an intensive pain shot through my body. I immediately collapsed on my knees and clutchedmy stomach hardly in the process of it. "Ouch! That hurts, ya know!" I said angrily, while on the inside I felt really annoyed with this pain dealing, much more that the person who was the cause of it.

But, no matter how much irritated I was with it, it certainly didn't escape my ears to hear the same statement I said a while ago. Only that it was a boyish voice who said it. At that moment my reflexes kicked in and my head snapped right up in the direction of the voice. Immediately my gaze caught up the sight of electric blue eyes, which I knew really well. If I wasn't a girl, I would have said that I was looking at myself in the mirror. But since I obviously wasn't, the only logical answer to that would be, that this person is maybe someone who's related to me. And if he is, then how is that possible? Only certain people have such eyes and unusual colour of hair. And what's more to that, father said he was an only child and that he didn't have any relatives left alive, since he grew up alone from the moment he was born.

 _Heh_ , it sure is one hell of a mystery. And I'm so going to find out what's the secret behind it. My chain of thoughts broke up, when the blonde boy started shouting loudly, while pointing a finger right into my face.

"Who are you?! And why do you look so much like me? Are you perhaps copying my awesome looks? And why the hell were you falling from the sky? You could have died ya know!" He yelled angrily. I noticed he sounded a little bit worried about me. I wonder why? It's not like I'm someone important to him, _right_?

By the time he was finished with his little speech, he suddenly started spacing out. He had such a distant look in his eyes, which showed nothing but pain and sadness. _'What caused him to become like this?'_ I wondered. For a moment his expression changed into that one of a longing for something, then again at stoic and emotionless, until he sighed at last. It seemed as if he was lost in his own pretty little world.

Soon, he started nodding with his head as if he was speaking with himself. And I was here standing right in front of him, while he paid no attention to the world around him what so ever, much less, he decided not to acknowledge my presence. _'This just won't do it.'_ I thought as an irk mark popped on my head, meaning that I was getting pissed off for being ignored for so long. Since I couldn't take it anymore, I decided to bring him back from his little dreamland. Walking slowly up to him I clenched my fist, brought it up in the air and smacked him hard on his head. Shocked from this impact, he rubbed his head painfully and asked in an obviously irritated and curious voice: "What was that for, _dattebayo_?!"

"Finally back to your senses, huh? Well, it was about time anyways." I spoke calmly, while on the inside I was trying to control my temper from outburst. But in the end it was all useless. "You've been ignoring my presence this whole time, what did you expect me to do, _baka_?! Be grateful! If you were by any chance, hit a lot harder, you probably wouldn't be able to stand properly or even walk! Got it, blondie!" I yelled angrily at him.

He slightly paled, but soon regained his composure. He was about to say something back, when an unknowingly angry voice yelled from the distance where the dango shop stood.

"Naruuuttoooo! I have found you at last! You're not getting away from me this time!"

"Gaahhh! What is Iruka-sensei doing here?! Aaaaahhh! I don't have time for this! I better run!" Said the blonde boy panicking before disappearing from my sight in a blink of an eye. Man, he's a fast runner.

But, _wait_. Did he just call him _Naruto_? Impossible. It must be my imagination. Yes, it's got to be that.

With my mind settled, I decided to go find the others, when suddenly someone's hand touched my shoulder and forcefully turned me around. Instantly I came in face to face with some man, which was in his twenties. He had a little scar over his nose, brown hair tied in a ponytail and a leaf village headband tied on his forehead. And the look on his face showed how pissed he was at that moment. "Naruto! You're coming with me to the academy, there is no chance for you to escape now." said the man in front of me. But, why did he call me Naruto? I'm obviously a girl. Is he blind or something.

"My name is not Naruto, Sir. You must have mistaken me for someone else." I said trying to reason with him. But he didn't seem to buy it.

"You can't fool me Naruto! Even if you can transform into a girl, your looks stay the same. So I can find you anytime, anywhere. You'll have to do better than that." He answered back.

"But, I'm telling you the truth. My name isn't Naruto, it's Kasumi since I'm a girl. Why can't you understand that, dattebane!" I argued with him, trying to prove my point.

"It's useless to me no matter what you say. Even your way of speaking is the same. Now, be a good boy and come with me. Or I will be forced to use extreme measures." He said not believing a word I said up till now.

 _'That's it I can't take it anymore!'_ I thought as I started yelling at him.

"I have told you already. THAT. I. AM. A. GIRL. Not a boy, you better get that through your tick skull! Don't make me repeat myself!"

"Don't yell at your teacher! Don't you have some manners! Now, since you won't listen to me, I don't have other choice but to do it." He said.

"Who's my teacher? It obviously isn't you!" I talked back, when he suddenly pinned me to the ground, while holding my hands behind my back. "Eeeehh?! What are you doing?! Let go of me this instant! If you don't I'll shout for help!"

"Stop struggling, I need to tie you up." He said. "Tie me up! That's one more reason for me not to stop struggling!" I exclaimed angrily as I tried to get out from his grip. But I didn't make it. He was faster than me when he tied me in ropes. Where did he get those from. And just when I wanted to shout out for help, he tied a handkerchief over my mouth.

 _'Damn it! Now what!'_ I thought as I kept on struggling. "Oh, no. Not so fast." He said as he put me over his shoulder andshunshined us in front of the academy.

After entering the building, he kept on walking down the hallway until he finally stopped in front of some door, which I assumed to be the classroom where he is teaching. He opened them really quickly, stepped inside, then closed them again and dropped me on the floor. _Ouch! That hurt._

"Now, listen good failed the last test and the one before that. This is no time to be goofing off, you fool." He started lecturing me like I was some irresponsible kid. Who does he think he is, kidnapping me like that. "Mmmhhhhmm! Hhhmmmh!" I tried to speak, but the stupid handkerchief was getting in my way. "Oh, I almost forgot about that. Here, I'll take it off for you." said this Iruka person as he came up to me and removed it from my mouth. "It's better that you dispel that half-made-through transformation, Naruto. It's of no use to you now that I have caught you." He added.

Now I was getting really irritated by his attitude, but in order to persuade him I calmed myself down and started speaking slowly after taking in a deep breath. "How many times do I have to repeat myself to you. I am not Naruto and this is not some half-made-through transformation. It's how I really look like and also who I really am. I'm a girl and not a boy who you were looking for. You must have mistaken me for him, because we look a little alike. I know what I am saying, since I kind of crashed into him not too long ago before you appeared and kidnapped me without a reason. In my opinion you should apologize to me for what you have done and repent on it." I said seriously to him keeping on my emotionless face, but if you were to look closely into my eyes, you would have seen a spark of determination which wouldn't break down until I have accomplished my goal. And that was, at the moment, to make this man believe in my words.

A silence has befallen the whole classroom as I finished with my explanation. But it wasn't long enough until someone broke it with it's laughter. "Ha haha haahaa! Don't make me laugh. You a _girl_? It's obviously a lie. A _loser_ like you, who can't even do a proper transformation, cannot make me believe into anything that you've just said. You're an idiot for making such a stupid excuse! It's not like everyone's gonna believe you either. You're nothing but a liar. We all get in trouble because of you and your actions in the end of a day. Everyone hates you because of that. Forever, you're going to be nothing but a loser, who can't do anything right himself except for causing trouble for the rest of his pathetic life!" Said the boy with brown hair, one red fang on each cheek and a dog on his head. "Kiba! This time you went over the board. Apologize to Naruto, now!" Iruka scolded him. "Tch'. Why should I. He's a 'no one'." the boy whose name was apparently Kiba talked back to him. "It doesn't matter who he is. He's a fellow classmate of yours. So..." Iruka continued to talk as I tuned myself out.

My blond bangs covered my eyes as dark aura started surrounding me. His words started re-playing in my head. _'A **loser** like you, who can't even do a proper transformation, cannot make me believe into anything that you've just said... You're nothing but a **liar**... Everyone **hates** you... Forever, you're going to be nothing but a **loser** , who can't do anything right himself except for causing trouble for the rest of his pathetic life!' _Me a loser? Don't joke with me. Come to think of it, they still don't believe me. That boy... was getting this kind of treatment every day? It must be tough on him. Yosh! I've decided! I'm gonna make him pay for what he has said. Oh, he's so gonna get it now!

After setting my mind and tuning up again, I broke Iruka's talking to the arrogant boy. "What did you say just now?" I spoke calmly without emotion while bangs were still covering my eyes. "Huh?" He asked dumbly as everyone seemed to turn their attention to me. "I said, what did you say just know?" I repeated my question a little louder than before. "Oh, that. Were you deaf to not have heard it clearly? I said, that you are a pathetic loser who can't do anything right and who's gonna stay a nobody for the rest of his life. Did you catch it now, you idiot?" He answered quiet arrogantly. But it did hit the spot. At that moment the ropes,which were holding me in place, broke apart in an instant making me free to move around. But I didn't stop there. In a blink of an eye I teleported behind the said boy and whispered into his ear. "I caught that perfectly." And as soon as those words left my mouth, I kicked him hard with all my might in his back, that he ended up kissing a wall with a loud crash. A lot of gasps were heard when I've done it. Even Iruka was surprised by my actions. As if he didn't expect that. Boy, was he wrong.

"Me a loser? Think again. I, who was one of the best rookies of a year in the academy and is now officially a ninja, when your still a loud-mouthed kid who hasn't even graduated from the academy. You couldn't even dodge my attack, which is a basic thing you should have known how to do. You let your guard down for a second and it would lead straight to your downfall. Just like it happened now, it could also happen on a mission for which ninja's are ready to risk their own lives to accomplish, because it's for the sake of their own village and it's people. You, who couldn't even block a simple attack like that, don't deserve to be a ninja. From my point of view, you're the one who is a real loser." I said coldly.

"What did you say?!" He yelled at me as he got up. Heh, a little dog-boy has a short temper I see. Well it could work in my stead. "You heard me." I replied smoothly. "How can you be a ninja, when you even don't have a headband?" He asked mockingly. He's getting a bit cocky now. Well, it's not like it's going to work on me anyway. "Oh, you mean this? " I said as I took out my blue Leaf village headband from my pouch and showed it to him.

Oh, you should have seen the look on his face when he saw it. His mouth hit the floor as his eyes showed a pure shock. The reactions of other people in the classroom were similar, but with a lot of gasps and questions in the air. Even Iruka's face was in a state of a pure shock. "If you had it all this time with you, why didn't you wear it?" Asked astounded Iruka. "Well, when I was falling from the sky it got untied, so in a state of a panic I reacted quickly. I grabbed it and then put it in my pouch, so I wouldn't lose it." I answered simply. "Oh, I understand. But why were you falling from the sky?" Iruka asked confused. "Well, that's kind of a long story." I said while scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

"I see. By the way, what was your name again, I kind of forgot it?" Asked smiling Iruka. "Huh? Does that mean that you finally decided to believe me?" I asked surprisingly happy. "Of course. By the skill you've just showed me and with your Leaf village headband as a proof it's more than enough for me to believe you. Besides, Naruto doesn't act like you do in certain situations, so it fits perfectly. Oh, and I'm sorry for kind of dragging you here forcefully." He apologized. "It's okay as long as you believe me. My name is Kasumi. Kasumi U-" I was saying, when suddenly a loud crash through the window interrupted my talking. Smoke filled the classroom and it's gotten harder to breathe. As a reflex I opened the other windows in a hurry and after a while my sight started becoming clearer and clearer by any minute.

"Kasumiii!~" called a very familiar voice. "So, this is were you have been all this time?~" she said kind of too happily for my taste. "Y-Yes. I kind of got into trouble." I started explaining but she interrupted me. Ooh, I'm so getting a bad feeling about this. "Oh, is that so?~ " she asked innocently. "Yes-s." I answered back. "I see. It's good that your okay.~ But, don't you think it's kind of unfair to let your friends search for you desperately, thinking that you had died when your perfectly fine.~ You should have looked for us as soon as you've landed safely, you know?~" She said fake smiling at me all the time. Why did it sound as if she was holding a grudge against me?

She's creeping me out with her weird behaviour. "Ahh, I know. And I was going to find you, but I got into an misunderstanding on the way, so it took me longer to get out of it. If you don't believe me, ask him, he'll surely confirm that I'm speaking the truth." I said pointing at Iruka. She turned her gaze towards him and said "Well?~" Iruka became a little nervous under her gaze but still kept his cool.

"She is speaking the truth. Actually, I'm the one at fault for dragging her here, thinking that she was one of my students. Even though, she kept persuading me I didn't believe her, until she proved herself to me. She showed me her amazing skills and her Leaf headband as a proof that she is already a ninja. That's when I finally believed in her words." Said Iruka.

"So, do you believe me now?" I asked Chiyuki nervously. " _Sigh_. Does it look like I have a choice?" She asked now smiling one of her true smiles. "No, you don't." I told her happily. "But don't do it again, okay? You've scared the hell out of me, you troublesome woman." She said feeling relieved and I couldn't help myself but to giggle at her. "Haha, don't worry. It won't happen again. You can be sure at that." I said confidently.

"By the way, where are the other two of our teammates?" I asked curiously. "Oh, those two. After I sensed out your chakra I hurried to you, so I kind of left them in my dust. But I think they'll be here soon." She answered simply. "You never fail to amaze me Chiyuki." I told her honestly. "I know, right?" She agreed smiling. Just as she said that Masaru and Akemi came in through the window panting heavily. "Ju-Just where d-did you think you we-were running of-off to Chiyuki?!" Yelled Akemi at her furiously still catching her breath. "Y-Yeah, yo-you left us without saying a word and ran off somewhere! Do you know how long it took us to find you, ha?!" Asked furious Masaru.

"Ma, ma, calm down a little. I just went off to find Kasumi. It's not a big deal." She told them calmly. "Not a big deal? You call that not a big deal?!" Yelled Akemi and Masaru in unison. "Yes. What's the problem with that? Anyway, as I can remember correctly, your the one at fault for this Akemi." Said Chiyuki seriously with a little venom in her voice.

"Me?! How am I the one at fault?! You should lecture Kasumi not me! She's the one at fault for opening that scroll!" Yelled Akemi feeling offended. "Yes, I know. But you know really well, what am I talking about now. Don't try to hide it." Said Chiyuki back.

"Hn. I don't know what your talking about." Replied Akemi expressionlessly. "Oh, don't play dumb with me. Your the one who pushed Kasumi of the eagle. If you hadn't done it, we wouldn't be in this situation right now." Said Chiyuki coldly.

"Hn. Not my problem. She deserved it, anyway." Said Akemi. "Why you..." said angered Chiyuki.

"Chiyuki it's okay. You know how it's hard to persuade her when her ego comes out. Her Uchiha's pride doesn't allow her to go back on her word, much less apologize to someone when she did something wrong." I said trying to calm her down. "I guess you are right. Why did I even bother with it." She answered back and I smiled a little at her.

"Now that we have settled everything, we only have to find out where we are and how to get back home. It seems as we are in a village that's similar to Konoha." Said Masaru. "Not quite Masaru. I know where we are. I'm surprised you haven't noticed it yet." I said back to him. "Huh, what do you mean?" He asked confused. "Yes, what do you mean by that Kasumi?" Asked Chiyuki as well. "Well, I mean that we are already in Konoha." I said seriously.

"Eeeeeeehhhh! We are?!" They said all in unison except for Akemi who only scoffed at me. "Sure, we are. Haven't you seen the Hokage's faces on the mountain? That's the proof. But something is definitely different too." I said with my serious expression. They seemed surprised a little but as well confused by my words, so I continued to explain. "What I mean is, that there is only four Hokage's monuments on the mountain. Do you get it what that means?"

"Don't tell me it's..." said Chiyuki trembling. "I can't believe it..." said Masaru with shocked expression. "Impossible..." said Akemi realising what it is. "You there!" Shouted Akemi pointing at Iruka. "Me?" Asked Iruka confused. "Yes, you! Can you tell me who's the hokage right now?!" She asked harshly. "It's the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Why?" He asked confused. "So it's true. But how?" She asked shocked.

"It's simple. The scroll. It sent us back into the past. To a time, where we haven't even been born. To the time, where our parents were still kids graduating from the academy."


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two:_ **_Sorting things out_

 ** _No one's_** ** _POV_**

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Masaru curiously slightly interested in Kasumi's answer. "What do you suggest, Kasumi?" Asked Chiyuki as well, while on the other side Akemi decided to stay silent and listen to their conversation. For them, it was not an every day experience to see Kasumi taking responsibility and behaving so seriously as she is doing it right this moment.

"Well, I suggest that we first go meet the Hokage and explain our situation to him. He could help us find a place to stay for the time being. And he's sure to help us in our trouble, since he is well known for his kind nature. Then we will decide our next step. So... what do you say?" Asked Kasumi after her explanation. Others were pretty impressed by her logic and decided to go with her plan instantly.

"What are you waiting for now? Go!" Said Kasumi hurriedly. "What about you? Are you not coming with us?" Asked confused Chiyuki as Akemi and Masaru seemed to agree with her. "No. I can't come with you. I still have some matters to take care of. But, I promise you this, I will come as soon as I'm finished with it." She said with a serious expression. The others eyed each other suspiciously, confirming if they should let her go or not. Coming up with their decision Chiyuki spoke up. "Okay. But hurry, and stay out of trouble this time." She said seriously with a hint of worry in her eyes. "I will." Replied Kasumi smiling determinedly, truth evident in her voice. Seeing her unwavering determination, her teammates said their goodbyes to Kasumi and quickly leapt through the window, heading straight for the Hokage's tower.

Kasumi, on the other hand, turned towards Iruka and spoke in a calm, yet happy voice. "Iruka-san, thank you for believing me and I'm sorry for the mess my teammate Chiyuki caused." She apologised bowing to him, while Iruka was taken by a sudden surprise because of her actions. "It's okay. Nobody was hurt. That's all what matters. And the damage will be fixed later." Said Iruka honestly.

"I see. Well, it's time for me to go, too. After all, I need to find that little troublemaker of yours." Said Kasumi walking towards the open window. But before she could leap through it Iruka's voice stopped her. "Naruto? Are you sure you'll be able to find him? He's not easy to track, you know. Especially, if the person doesn't know him really well."

"Oh, don't you worry. I will definitely find him. If what I have been thinking up till now proves true, then there's no doubt about it that I'm bound to find him very soon. You'll just have to take a seat and wait patiently Iruka-san. After all, I'm well known for surprising people when they least expect it." She said smiling mischievously at him.

Iruka's expression showed complete confusion, but nonetheless he had put his trust into her, since he knew better not to underestimate this kid. She was simply unpredictable in his opinion. "Sure I will, Kasumi-san." He said kindly as she left through the window sending him a small wave in the process of it.

Iruka turned back to his students which were all wearing an expression of astonishment. "Okay class it's time for us to go back on our lecture." He said as one of his students raised her hand and asked. "Iruka-sensei, are you sure we should do that? The classroom is in total chaos and few of your students have already left." Iruka suddenly sweat dropped as he eyed carefully the empty seats in the back and in the middle of a trashed classroom. "Oh, is that so? Than I have no other choice. Class, you're dismissed until the day after tomorrow."

Everyone cheered at this announcement and went happily home. Everyone but a few people, who were taking a stroll through the village thinking about the recent incident at the academy. They could not help themselves but to wonder who where those people, who suddenly popped into it. But as they went their separate ways, they've all had the same thought. _'Eventually I'll get to see them soon.'_

 ** _Kasumi's POV_**

 _'Now, where could he only be?'_ I thought as I walked down the crowded street. If he's the person who I think he is, than he should be at that place for sure. After all, his favourite dish is ramen. Getting closer to the Ichiraku's ramen stand I slipped inside and bingo! He sat on the second chair on the left side, happily slurping his food without the care for the world. By the looks of it, he seemed to have eaten a lot of bowls of ramen. He's a lucky little bastard that I found him first and not someone else.

I immediately decided to have some fun. Coming up slowly behind his back I put my hand on his shoulder, to which his body automatically reacted, seeing as he immediately tensed up by my touch. I brought my mouth to his ear and whispered in a creepy voice. "I found you."

The poor boy instantly jumped from his seat high in the air and squealed like a little girl. He got all scared. His butt hit the ground as he fell down. That's it. I can't hold it anymore. "Bwahaha hahahahaha hahahaha! Your face! Hahaha haha! It was priceless! Hahaha!" I laughed loudly getting his attention. He slowly turned around from his spot on the ground and looked at me in pure shock. Seeing as I still laughed at his misery, his shock suddenly turned into rage and he began to yell at me. "Aaaahhh! It's you from earlier this morning! What are you laughing for so hard?! Is other's misery that funny to you?!"

When he got his anger out on me and I finally had calmed a bit down, I began to speak again. "No, it's nothing like that at all. I actually thought, that it would be pretty funny to scare you. So I did what I did, and it turned out to be much more hilarious. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, though." I said apologetically.

"Oh, is that true? Then I'm sorry too for yelling at you." He said smiling sheepishly. "It's okay." I replied don't minding it at all. "Say, what are you doing here and what's your name?" he asked curiously as I remembered my purpose for being here. "Aaahh! That's right! I came here to get you instead of your teacher Iruka. You know, I got into a big trouble because of you. You'll have to repay me somehow. As for my name, I'm Kasumi. Nice to meet you." I said smiling in the end.

"Kasumi-chan, huh? Well, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo! And I'm gonna become a Hokage someday, so until then you better not forget it!" He said happily with a goofy grin plastered on his face and determination evident in his eyes. _It really is him._ Hearing his enthusiastic remark I only smiled to myself with closed eyes and said in reply. "Whose ever gonna forget it if you say it like that? But your dream is interesting. I'm sure you'll be able to achieve it in the future, but only if you work really hard for it, you know?"

"So, does that mean you're going to support me? You really believe me?" He asked in kind of a shaky voice as his eyes mirrored his emotions of shock, surprise, happiness and hope. To that I only smirked and said. "Isn't it obvious? I don't get to meet people like you very often, and as I'm concerned I have a similar dream as well, which I'm determined to achieve someday, too."

"Ka-Kasumi-chaan!" He suddenly exclaimed as he hugged me. I was taken by surprise and unsure of myself what to do, I returned the hug. "Thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to me. You're the first person to ever have said something like that to me." He said while crying the tears of joy. I showed him one of my true smiles as I cleared his wet face and answered him kindly at the same time. "You're welcome."

"Say, do you want to be my friend? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. I'll understand, after all people around here are spreading bad rumors about me, and I don't want you to be treated like me. Like an outsider or be called a demon like me. I mean, I don't want to be some influence on your reputation. Or-" he continued to blabber on and on about unimportant things, so I decided to stop him by putting my finger on his lips to shut him up. I held my kind gaze on him as I said the next words. "Naruto, I'll gladly become your friend. And you don't need to be such a worry wart about unnecessary stuff. To me it doesn't matter what will people think about me when they see me with you. To me all that matters is you and our friendship. Let stupid people think and talk all what they want. Be yourself and don't let it bother you, since it would not bother me. You got it?"

"Yes." He said smiling happily. I only answered him with 'good', and just when I have said that my poor stomach growled making my face to heat up in embarrassment. "Um, I'm sorry." I said shyly as Naruto laughed. "That means you're hungry. Come, sit over here." He said tapping on a seat next to him, as I walked over to him. "I'll treat you to ramen." He smiled kindly at me. "Is that okay?" I asked concerned because I didn't want to be a burden to anyone.

"It's okay. It's okay." He replied. "Now, hurry up before I change my mind."

"Okay, I'll do it as you say. But let me give you a little warning, I eat a lot, so... don't blame me if you end up penniless afterwards." I said giving in. But boy, I knew it he will regret it later not listening to me. You'll see.

 _~After quite some time of eating~_

"Whaa! That hit the spot. Thanks for treating me to food Naruto. It helped a lot." I beamed at him satisfied that I restored my energy.

"You're welcome. But man, you really weren't joking when you said that you eat a lot. Looks like I'm completely broke, too. Sigh. Well, there's nothing that I can do now. By the way Kasumi-chan, how did you get into a trouble because of me? I mean, we are a completely different person. Surely Iruka-sensei wouldn't be that stupid to mistake you for me, now would he?" He asked curiously.

"Well, Naruto I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you. After all, he did exactly what you have just denied." I answered truthfully as he exclaimed in pure disbelief.

"Eeeehhh?! He actually did that! I almost cannot believe it. I mean, this is Iruka-sensei we are talking about. He caught me every time I did something mischievous and above all, he had never mistaken me for some other person, especially a girl."

"Well, it seems you've got a wrong impression about him." I said seriously.

"Now it does, but I still seem to not believe it entirely. It's a great shock to me." He said calmly as confusion was evident in his voice.

"Well, you better believe it. 'Cause that's true." I stated again.

"So, what happened next?" He asked curiously as my story seemed to have perked up his interest.

"Hm, what happened next? You could say that he took me to the academy after tying me in ropes, since I obviously didn't want to come with him. Then he started lecturing me like I was an irresponsible kid in front of his whole class. Man that was a total humiliation." I said while sighing.

"Well, that looks exactly what he would do. And then, what did you do?"

"Then I decided to explain it again to him that I obviously wasn't you. It went pretty well, too. Until some arrogant bastard decided to ruin it. It was apparently a kid named Kiba." I explained, but Naruto suddenly decided to interrupt my talking.

"Kiba? Inuzuka Kiba? What did he say?"

"Well, he said some pretty nasty things about you, only at that time he said it to me, which wasn't very smart thing to do in my opinion. At that time he said that he didn't believe my words as I was a _'loser'_ everyone hated with passion and that I was gonna stay as one for the rest of my aka yours _'pathetic life'_. I, being the awesome me, did the unthinkable. After his little speech and scolding of Iruka, also after the breaking of the ropes I simply got behind his back with my pure speed and kicked him hard with all my strength, sending him directly into a wall, which out of impact instantly crashed."

"Wow! You really did that? But why?" He asked sadly in the end.

"Why? Well you could say he was getting on my nerves for acting all mighty as if was above everyone else. It irritated me. So, I gave him a good beating. Also I decided to do it for you too, since he thought I was actually you, and I didn't like how he was badmouthing you. He was all bark but no bite."

"I see." He said looking sadly at the ground. I didn't like the expression he was showing at this moment, it was making an awkward atmosphere with a little tension in the air. I was never good at handling such situations. But at least I could try something to cheer him up.

"Don't let it get to you." I said as he nodded in response. "Hey, I know what we could do for the time being. What do you say I teach you some awesome jutsu?" I said happily in his direction as this matter seemed to have gotten his attention, and the bad mood was also in an instant forgotten.

"Really? What are you going to teach me?" He asked curiously as his eyes sparkled in happiness and admiration.

"A very special jutsu of mine. Here, I'll show you." I said as I took a familiar stance and I crossed my two fingers of both hands in cross shape. I mixed the right amount of chakra and shouted. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

In a blink of an eye two of my clones appeared as the smoke, from which they came to exist, died down. "Wow! These clones aren't an illusion, they are solid! How did you do that?" He asked in excitement.

I just smiled at him and said. "That, I'm about to teach you, remember? So, I'll explain it to you when we get on a training ground, alright?"

"Okay Kasumi-chan!" He yelled in happiness.

"Now back to business." I said as one of my clones transformed into Naruto. "You two will head to the Hokage tower as planed and explain our situation to my teammates and the Hokage himself, understood?" I said as the two of them just nodded in response. "Good. Now go!"

"Um, Kasumi-chan?" Called Naruto as I turned my attention to him.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Why did you send the two of your clones to the Hokage's tower and why is one transformed into me?"

"Well, I kind of made a promise with my friends that I'll meet them there and I told Iruka that I was going to bring you back. But seeing as things are little different right now, I sent my clones instead." I said while scratching the back of my head. "But you don't have to worry about anything. We have some training to do, remember?" I quickly added hoping to turn his attention elsewhere.

"Oh, yes! I can't wait till we get it started!" He yelled enthusiastically as he fist pumped the air.

 _~Meanwhile at the Hokage tower~_

"Chiyuki are you sure this is a good idea?" Asked Masaru slightly nervous standing before the door of the Hokage office.

"What's wrong Masaru? Are you perhaps having second thoughts?" She asked him in return.

"Maybe. I'm just concerned for our well being. What will we do if he doesn't believe us?"

"Masaru, you are such a worry wart sometimes. You don't have to think of everything so pessimistically. Things will work out somehow." She said trying to calm him a little bit down.

"Easy for you to say. You are not the one worrying."

"I am worried, but I also trust Kasumi and her words more than anything. She's our friend after all. Have a little fate in her, will ya?" Masaru seemed to be in deep thought about it but in the end he just sighed in defeat and agreed with her. "Alright, I'll believe in her."

"Good."

"Are you two ready to go?" Asked Akemi as she glanced at them.

"Ready when you are Akemi."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Here we go." She said as she knocked on the wooden door. An authoritative yet hospitable voice of an older man invited them in and they stepped inside determined to persuade him about their situation at hand.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three:** Conffesing_

 ** _Hokage's POV_**

I was sitting in my chair resting from my work. Ugh! Paperwork can be a real enemy sometimes. My back is so sore. I need a good massage after this day ends. But there is one more of my worries. Naruto. The poor boy was wrecking ruckus in the village again. I can only hope Iruka catches him soon. I was suddenly pulled out from my thoughts by a knock on the door. And so I quickly returned to my old workaholic and authoritative self.

"Come in!" I said as the doors of my office cracked open and inside came three young Gennins with Leaf Village headband's, which I never saw before. Coming to my conclusion I decided to let them speak first. That way I will find out their identities and their purpose for being here as well as their intentions.

"What can I do for you, young ones?" I asked kindly eyeing each one of them warily. The girl which stood in the middle of her teammates had black hair and her headband tied on her left arm, I assume she is their team leader as she decided to speak first.

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama. We are here because we need your help of course. But, as you have already noticed, we aren't from here. Um... technically we are, but it's a little bit complicated."

"What do you mean by that? You got me confused."

"What I meant to say, is that we come kind of from a future. And we are stuck in the past in other words your present."

"Hmmm... Interesting. But it's hard to believe it too. How could I know that you are not spies from another village?"

"But we aren't. If we were, we probably wouldn't come here. We could find another way to obtain information. So don't put us together. We are merely Gennins, too."

"Please, Hokage-sama. You have to believe us. We really do come from the future. Before this all happened we were sent together, with other two teams, on a mission to retrieve a secret scroll under the specific order of the Sixth Hokage. And when the mission was successfully over and done with, another teammate of ours got curious about the scroll, so she opened it. And because of that we are here where we are. Stuck in the past, literally. Though, we do not know what happened to the other two teams, they might be stuck in the same time as us. But I don't sense their presence here. They might have ended up in other villages." Said the boy which had the resemblance of the Inuzuka clan people.

"Please Hokage-sama, you are the only person who can help us right now."

"But, if I decide to help you, what can I possibly gain in return? How can that benefit me, tell me?"

This time a girl with bright red hair stepped forward and spoke with confidence. "I believe that you will help us either way, Hokage-sama."

"How can you be sure of that?" I asked slyly.

"Because our dear friend Kasumi said it so. And we believe in our friends more than anything."

I was deeply shocked by her words, but didn't show it on the outside. Now that I look more closely, they kind of resemble people of Konoha, that is for sure. In their eyes burnt a passionate 'Will of Fire' which only people of Konohagakure possessed. They determinedly stood their ground, ready to do anything just to reach their goal. Nevertheless, they cared for each other. Such kids at their age to be like this. It's almost unbelievable. **_*Sigh*_**

"Okay. I'll help you. But do tell me your names first, so that I can at least address you properly."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. Well then, we will start from the left side. The boy with dog by his side is Masaru Inuzuka. He's from the Inuzuka clan. The girl on my right is Akemi Uchiha and she's from the Uchiha clan. And least but not the last is me, Chiyuki Nara. I'm from the Nara clan. There was supposed to be one more teammate of ours here with us, but she said that she had to solve some other things first before coming here."

"I see. But, do tell me young ones about this teammate of yours. Is she really the one who told you about me, and is she the same person who got you into this situation? What kind of person is she?" I asked curiously as I was greatly interested in this person.

"Well, you guessed correctly, Hokage-sama. She indeed is the one who got us into this trouble and who told us to seek help from you. We all blamed her for her doing, but now seeing it from the other point of view, as our friend an comrade, we decided to let this matter go its way and rather focus on the situation at hand rather than to dawdle continuously in the past." Spoke the girl whose name was Chiyuki.

"Those are wise words you speak for your age, Chiyuki. No wonder you are from a Nara clan then."

"Oh no, Hokage-sama. It's nothing like that, I merely spoke the truth. That's all there is to it."

"No need to feel shy, I know that the people from your clan are very knowledgeable. Please, continue with your story."

"As you wish Hokage-sama. A Kasumi's personality, huh? You could say that she is unique in her own way of doing things. I mean, she surprises us almost every day, even though we growed up together and came to know each other best, she yet shows us an another side of herself which we didn't know existed. She's able to persuade people really fast, make an enemy her friend, and even change their way of living in general. She makes people realise their mistakes and helps them go back to the right path of the life they had lost sight of before. At times she acts so mature and wise, takes responsibility nonetheless, and carries her duties until the end. But as she can be like that she can also sometimes be a lazy, immature idiot who doesn't care for the world, and who likes to eat ramen above everything else. She's such a kid sometimes. It's almost laughable. But I guess, that's just the way she is."

"That sounds just like the someone I know. At least the last part of it. If it weren't for the fact that you come from the future, I would probably have thought that we are speaking about the same person here. Even though, that doesn't matter right now. We went a little bit of the topic here. Do tell me, young ones what is it that you need from me? I'll make sure to help you in any way possible and however I can."

"Well, seeing as we'll be here for a while, we could rent us a house. After all we do need a place to live in. Hokage-sama, can you tell us about some appropriate place to stay in, we would really appreciate that."

Now that I think about it, there is supposed to be some place left which was not used for a quite some time now. Well it wouldn't hurt to lend it to them. It's just a house after all.

"Yes, I suppose that I could let you have that place. It's enough big for all of you. Though, you'll have a lot of work to do to bring it back in its perfect shape as it was before. It hasn't been used for about a decade."

"Don't worry Hokage-sama. We'll manage. Can you tell us the address of this place you are speaking of? We want to get to work as soon as possible, so that we can settle in faster."

"Okay. I will let the ANBU's show you the way. After all, it's not an every day experience that a Hokage, such as myself, lends people, who are merely an acquaintances, a house in which used to live The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki."

"Erm.. You didn't need to go to such extent of giving us such an important place, Lord Hokage. Any other normal house would also be fine."

"Oh please, I'm only being generous. That house was the only place left in these circumstances, everything else is now full. Besides, I trust you to take good care of it."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama! We won't let you down."

"Good. Now, you'll only have to wait a little until the ANBU's arrive. These days we are really short on people, since almost everyone is out on a mission."

"Don't worry Hokage-sama, we are patient people so we can wait. Besides, we agreed to meet here with our friend Kasumi. I wonder what is taking her so long to come here?"

"I see. Take your time. I need to go back now to my paperwork, if you'll kindly excuse me."

Even though I said that, I couldn't go back to work, because their interesting conversation soon pulled me in.

"Ne, ne Chiyuki. Do you think she maybe forgot to show up?"

"I don't know Masaru. She gave us her word after all. Let's just wait patiently for her arrival."

"Okay. What do you think Akemi?"

"Well, if it's her we are talking about, then anything is possible. She did survive 'that great fall' after all. But if she doesn't show here soon enough, I will deal with her personally." She said evilly as the mischievous glint flashed in her eyes.

Dear me, with this one is not to mess with.

"Yo! How's going?" Said an unknown voice behind me, to which they all turned their attention to.

"Well, well... look who finally decided to show up?"

"It was about damn' time anyways!"

"What took you so long, troublesome woman?!"

"Sorry, sorry. My bad. It took some time to find him."

"Who are you talking about, Kasumi?"

"About this guy right here." She said pulling someone from behind her as she at the same time stepped into the room from the entrance of the window, she was standing on.

"Uh, who's that?"

"Really now, Akemi? Take a closer look."

 ** _*Stare*_**

"Aaaahhh! I-I-It's... It's him!! The Si-shoghkge!!! Hmmhmh! Lhhmnmeho! Mmhhhhmmhhh!!"

"Quiet down! You musn't spill everything! It's already enough that we are stuck here. Do you want to end up changing the future?!"

"Nhhnm."

"You don't? Then keep quiet."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hi there. Old man."

"Naruto, why aren't you at the academy?"

"Ha haha. You see, it's a long story."

"It's okay. You don't have to say it right away. We have more important matters than that to discuss. You see, Hokage-sama I am the one who brought him here instead of Iruka-san. About now I think is the time that he dismissed his class for a while. Probably because of the damage that was done."

"Damage? What are you talking about?"

"You can ask that question Iruka-san later. I'm sure he will explain it to you in full details."

"Okay. I'll do as you say. But, who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself first. I'm Kasumi. Kasumi Uzumaki, dattebane." She said smiling the goofy grin usually Naruto used. Also she uses the same phrase as Kushina. There is no mistake. She must be somehow related to him.

"By the way Hokage-sama, I came here to tell you and my teammates something important."

"Speak. What is it that you have to say?"

"I'm going to train Naruto for a while now. And I'm running out of time here. This clone of mine will soon dissolve into nothingness. So, what I want to say is that, you don't have to worry about him. As long as he is with me, he'll be safe. That's all I wanted to say to you. Now, to the others. Chiyuki I guess you still have that, don't you?"

"Ah, hai. What are you intending to do?"

"If you do, than that is good. As long as you have it, I will be able to find you and come to you anytime."

"Understood. Please, don't take too long. We have a lot of work to do now, with our new house. Don't make us do all the work."

"Don't tell me, you are going to let her go again?" Masaru perked up again as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Got a problem with that, huh Masaru?" Chiyuki spoke with menacing aura around her.

"N-No. N-No problem at all, boss!"

"Then it's alright." She said fake smiling at him.

"Well then... if you'll excuse me, I have to report to the real me."

"Okay. I'm leaving Naruto in your care, Kasumi."

"Hai!" She answered as she dissolved into smoke. A kage bushin, _huh_? She's really something, isn't she?

Just as she disappeared, an ANBU team took her place in front of me. "Hokage-sama we have arrived. What do you want us to do?"

"Crow, I want you to take our guests to this place, together with your teammates. They shall live there from now on." I said giving him a piece of paper on which was the name of it.

"Hokage- sama, t-this i-is?!"

"Don't question it. Just fulfil that order."

"Yes! Right away Hokage-sama! Snake, Lion! Let's go!"

"Well then, Hokage-sama. If you'll excuse us."

"You may take your leave now, but come again tomorrow with your teammates here. We have to discuss on which missions you shall go. After all, you need money to pay the living expenses and your rent. Take care."

"We will. Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Now, we'll only have to wait and see how things will progress from now on. Some great things happened this time, which ought to change the future for the better tomorrow.

 _'At least I hope so.'_

 _~Meanwhile with the Kasumi and Naruto on a training field~_

 ** _Kasumi's POV_**

"DO IT ONE MORE TIME! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT, NARUTO! COME ON, CONCENTRATE!"

"Haaaa!!!" **_*Poof*_** "Why doesn't it work right???!!!!" Complained Naruto for a hundredth time now.

"Take it easy. It's your first time doing something like this, right? It's not like you can do it over the night. It takes some time, since this is an advanced jutsu made by the First Hokage himself. Besides, I added some changes in it, so it's even tougher to get it right."

"I know that Kasumi-sensei! But I just want to do it as fast as I can. This way I can get everyone from the class acknowledge me at last."

"I get it. But, why are you calling me sensei? I'm the same age as you, though."

"Huh? Well I thought, since you are teaching me and giving me tips in all of that, I could call you my sensei. Or do you mind me calling you like that?"

"No. Not at all. It sounds nice being called like that. But you can only do that when I'm teaching you something, otherwise call me Kasumi-chan, alright?"

"Buuu!~ Kasumi-sensei's not fair."

"Hahahaha! Please, Naruto? For me?"

 ** _*Sigh*_** "There is not helping it then."

"Alright! Now that we have come to an agreement, you can take a little break. What's more, sun is almost setting down. Want me to treat you to ramen, later?"

"Okay! It's a deal!"

"Yeah. Besides, tomorrow is a new day. I'm sure you will get it by then."

"You really think so? I mean I really want to be able to do this on my own as soon as possible. It's a first great step forward for me in becoming a ninja and making my dream come true. It would be bad if I don't get it right tomorrow."

"Eeeehh! Why do you think like that? I think you will be a great ninja. In my eyes you are more of a ninja than any of them."

"In your eyes, that is. But in others I'm just a failure."

"Hmm... Well, you can always change that for the better."

"How?"

"How? Isn't it obvious, by working hard of course. By putting everything you've got into your training. Your sweating and hard work is sure to be paid off one day. Naruto, let me tell you one thing straight."

"What is it?"

"Don't let anyone get to you. Sometimes, hard work and great will can surpass even the utmost talent. Don't ever forget that."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. As long as you believe in yourself anything is possible."

"Thank you, Kasumi-chan. Both ways, for supporting me and for believing in me."

"You are welcome, Naruto. For getting your spirits in a great mood, what do you say we make a little bet?"

"A bet? What are you suggesting? Because this great Naruto Uzumaki-sama is never to run away from any challenge!"

"That's the spirit Naruto! Now, are you ready?"

"Anytime!"

"Okay. If you get this jutsu right by tomorrows dawn, I will treat you to ramen. But you'll get to eat as much as you want."

"Alright! I'm all pumped up!"

"But that's not all."

"Huh? It's not?"

"No, it's not. As a bonus, I will teach you another one of my jutsus. Do we have a deal, Uzumaki-san?"

"Sure we do, Kasumi-sensei."

"Good."

"Yosh, yo! I will get this in no time!"

"Don't you think it's a little bit too late for training? After all, you do need to rest so you can be ready for tomorrow. By overdoing it you will only get yourself in worse condition. So, for now, we'll call it a day."

"Eeehh!!! But I wanted to train some more!"

"No buts, mister. I'm the boss now. And as long as I'm training you, you will have to listen to me. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am. We are."

"Now hurry up! I promised to treat you to dinner."

"At least something good has come out of this."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

 _ **~Time skip~** Ichiraku's ramen stand_

"Ne Kasumi-chan, I didn't get to hear your last name. What is it?"

"Hmmm... I suppose I could tell you. But don't be too surprised."

"What, is it maybe funny?"

"Nothing of it's funny."

"Okay. If you say so. Now spill it."

"Okay, okay. It's Uzumaki, dattebane!"

"Ah, Uzumaki. Nothing new. The same surname as mine. Hahaha."

After a good minute.

"Wait."

"Hmm..."

"You are an Uzumaki too?"

"That's right."

"And that means that we are related?"

"You got that right."

"Eeeeeeeehhhhh???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
